This invention relates to apparatus and methods for separation of trichomes and extract from leaves, stems and other plant material. The plant material to be processed may be stevia, hemp, jute, sage, hops, peppermint, lemon balm and the like. The new apparatus and method has a tubular container with a closed end removably inserted in a second container, pouch or bag with a screen or mesh end all sized to be shaken in a person's hands.
A freezing material such as ice, cold water, dry ice and the like may be known for use in conditioning a material or substance for treatment. This use may be for purposes of hardening the material such as plant material, polymers and other non-rigid material for purposes of cleaning, separation of outer layers of material, filamentous outgrowth, epidermal hair structures and the like. Often the methods and apparatus used for treatment of the frozen or hardened material is a structure to maintain the material in a rigid state while the material is agitated in some manner to separate the outer layer of material from the underlying structure. The apparatus may be vibrated or shaken by a machine or moved by hand in a rocking motion. The apparatus may also include depositing the material in a first container having a screened bottom and then nesting in a second container having a smaller mesh screen bottom for the combination to be inserted in an ice and water mixture to be agitated by a stringing or mixing device to separate the various sizes of material.